Laura Post
Laura Post is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Justice League: Action (2016) - Big Barda (ep6), Circe (ep12) *Stitch & Ai (2018) - Jiejie, Aunt Daiyu 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Dark (2017) - Business Woman 'Movies' *Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016) - Narrator Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Toko Yadomi *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Ridget *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Ayumi Aida (ep5), Nellie Knotty (ep10) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Arfoire *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Ragyo Kiryuin, Aizenbo Fuguhara (ep7), Masuyo Watari (ep7) *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Paula Kowalczyk *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Eri Watabe *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Nozomi Tojo *Lupin the Third (2017) - Livia (ep4) *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Akari Kawamoto, Kuro *One Punch Man (2016) - Blizzard from Hell (ep6), Cell Phone Voice (ep8), Mother (ep9) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2017) - Tellu *Sword Art Online (2013) - Rosalia (ep4) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - RM-C 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Creepy Girl (ep2), Marowak (ep2), Red's Mother (ep1) 'Movies - Dubbing' *GANTZ:O (2017) - Reika Shimohira *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2018) - Additional Voices *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Nozomi Tojo *Redline (2012) - Bosbos 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Members 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Diantha (ep16), Mother (ep18) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2015) - Lapis 'Video Games' *Apotheon (2015) - Persephone *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *Killing Floor 2 (2016) - Ana Larive *League of Legends (2011) - Ahri *Skullgirls (2012) - Valentine *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Ileum, Valentine *Smite (2014-2016) - Bellona, Nox, Soulless Machine Sol, Sun's Bride Chang'e *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Facility AI *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2: War of the Chosen (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Elise Phulie, Marguerite Behlmer *Bravely Default (2013) - Additional Voices *Dark Rose Valkyrie (2017) - Ai Yakumo *Demon Gaze II (2017) - Erik *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Wing Diver Commander C *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Chiaki *God Wars: Future Past (2017) - Princess Sakuya *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Arfoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Arfoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - CFW Magic *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Arfoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - CFW Magic *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Arfoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Arfoire *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Arfoire *Street Fighter V (2017) - Roxy *The Evil Within (2014) - Es, Laura (Monster), Laura Victoriano *Trillion: God of Destruction (2016) - Faust Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (40) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2018. Category:American Voice Actors